I'm A Little Bit Country
by Mini-McGuiness
Summary: When the parents are away, the twins will play! The boys are in charge of the Burrow for the weekend and decide to invite their girlfriends over for a nice retreat...but what happens when newly single Angelina comes into the picture? FW/AJ, GW/AS, LJ/KB.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters, just Vanessa Price and this story!

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story, I'd had this one up a few years ago and decided to change it up a little bit to update it now. Please enjoy the story and R&R!

Oh and plus a little bit of background, the Battle of Hogwarts has happened in this story but nobody had passed away.

**Chapter One**

"Alright boys so are you sure that you have everything in control here?" Molly looked up and asked her two twin sons concerned, her brows furrowed causing her face to wrinkle up in concern.

The first twin, George, let out a sigh and ruffled his hand through his short red hair and began to scratch the spot where his right ear had been. "Mum how many times have you asked us already? Five times?"

"Ten?" His other twin with much longer and shaggier hair, Fred, asked.

"Fifteen?" The twins asked in unison. Their father Arthur chuckled, still finding his twin sons' almost rhytmic banter amusing after twenty years. Molly, however, wasn't as entertained and didn't budge from her uneasy position.

"I'm serious, boys. This is a great deal that you're here staying at the Burrow for the week. I could've asked anyone in the family…Bill, Charlie, Fleur even…" Molly said the last part with not so subtle disgust for her daughter-in-law.

"I could've asked Percy, or Ron and Hermione—I am so glad that Ron is seeing her now, _she _knows responsibility! So _punctual _and _organized _and—"

"Molly, honey, it's too late. We've already made reservations for the muggle hotel and I'm sure the boys can handle themselves well." Arthur patted his hands on Molly's shoulders as she hesitated to speak again but closed her mouth.

'Dad's right, mum. What's the worst we could do in seven days?' Fred asked with a sly smirk planted on his face.

"Try a whole shelf of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, a broken toilet or a _lost ear_!" Molly exclaimed the last example at George especially.

"Ear ear!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Honestly, George, I still don't know why you just don't cover that ear…" Molly said, shaking her head, reaching up to touch the blank skin where his ear used to be.

"Mum you just told me that _my _hair was too long!" Fred exclaimed pointing at his shoulder length, shaggy hair.

"Well you didn't lose an ear!" Molly remarked.

"But honestly woman would you rather me have long hair or something happen to me in that battle, like, death or something?" Fred asked dramatically, putting the back of his hand over his forehead, leaning back with his tounge stuck out as George fanned him.

Molly opened her mouth to speak, almost livid that they would mention the battle in such great times, but then closed her mouth as Arthur rubbed Molly's shoulders.

"Just _try _to be good boys." Molly pleaded calmly.

"Yes mum." Fred and George grinned. It seemed like they were both in their first year again and having the same talk Molly had with them before they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well, we should be going now; we don't want to be late to the muggle hotel." Arthur said, leading Molly to the fireplace with one hand and gathering floo powder with another.

"Don't forget to get rid of the gnomes and cut the grass and shrubberies! I left you a list by the kitchen door and if you need us for anything, check the clock!" Molly said quickly reaching up to both of her sons' cheeks and kissing them both.

Arthur poured the floo powder into Molly's hand as she clearly pronounced "King's Cross Station" and threw the powder into the fire. Green flames emerged as in a split second, Molly Weasley was gone.

"Can you believe it? We're traveling on a muggle train!" Arthur told the boys excitedly. He ruffled the twins' hair as he stepped into the fireplace, grabbed floo powder and was gone.

The twins looked at the fire place for a moment.

"I guess it's just you and me twin…" George let out a sigh.

"What ever are we to do for an entire week?" Fred dramatically asked.

George looked at his watch. "5…4…3…2…1…"

The twins then heard a horn honking from the front of The Burrow as they ran out to the front to greet their friends.

Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Vanessa Price were all in Lee's bewitched American pickup truck. Vanessa stepped out first—stumbling from the bumpy ride as she adjusted the sunglasses propped carefully on her long brown hair as her hand blocked the sun out of her eyes. She saw Fred and smiled as Fred smiled too walking over to the car. George followed, greeting Lee and Katie.

For the entire week, Molly and Arthur Weasley had decided to attend a Ministry of Magic convention devoted to muggle studies and how they could benefit the wizarding world. Fred and George didn't hesitate to volunteer to keep their childhood house for the weekend as they'd decided to use the week as a countryside retreat for their girlfriends. They had also invited Lee Jordan and Katie Bell, their childhood friends who had gotten together shortly after Fred and George had dropped out of Hogwarts. Lee had offered to take Fred's girlfriend Vanessa along the way, and George was expecting his longtime girlfriend Alicia Spinnett to come over any minute.

Vanessa had never been out in the country and had lived in the London area her entire life. She'd met Fred a few months ago after she'd accidentally walked into their shop at Diagon Alley when looking for Flourish & Blotts.

"Hello love" Fred smiled at her, hugging her and giving her a kiss.

"Ugh, darling you should've been in the car it was a disaster, the ride here." She said, pouting.

"Aw Vanessa, I didn't drive that terribly did I?" Lee asked, with a friendly smile across his face.

"No--no, not terribly bad I suppose." Vanessa had forced out with a firm smile. "Now Fred could you go be a dear and get my things out of the trunk?'

Fred nodded and quickly opened Lee's trunk and emptied out all of the bags.

Fred was done taking out the bags. "So—who wants a tour of the Burrow?"

Vanessa raised her hand; Lee shrugged and took his and Katie's bags as he followed the two into the house. Katie closed the car trunk as she looked back at George who was looking at the sky.

"What'cha looking for Weasley?" She nudged George.

"Just waiting for Alicia. When is she going to come? She said she'd be here a while ago." George said, glancing at his watch.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Katie asked him.

"I haven't spoken to her since last night." George said.

"Well…she got an owl a few days ago from Angelina…do you remember that American quidditch player she dated—Paul, I think his name was?" Katie asked. George simply nodded.

"He broke up with her...he cheated on her and she left the Sweetwater All-Stars." Katie whispered.

"Well, why'd she quit?" George asked.

"He cheated on her with someone on the team! I mean could you imagine having to deal with that on and off the field?" Katie said. George nodded in agreement.

"So Alicia isn't coming?" George asked, a bit upset.

"No, Alicia is coming but she's bringing Angelina along with her if that's alright." Katie asked. George chuckled.

"Of course it's alright, I don't know why she wouldn't tell me...Besides she's probably already on her way. But are you sure she'll be okay with all of us hanging couples hanging out?" George asked.

"Erm—I hope so." Katie laughed, George grinned as he suddenly saw to specks in the sky. As they came closer it revealed two broomsticks in the sky. One had a girl with long raven black hair on top of it that was flying towards George while another had a girl with coffee brown skin and long dark brown hair on top of it.

Within a few moments the two had landed on the ground as Katie went to hug her two best friends Alicia and Angelina. Afterwards Alicia ran over towards George, whom she hadn't seen for an entire day, and gave him a large kiss. Angelina and Katie looked over grinning while Katie held her friend's hands in hers.

"How are you feeling love?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, and it's just great to be out here with some old friends." Angelina said, forcing a smile.

"So who else is here?" Angelina asked, obserivng the house. She hadn't been there since she was a teenager.

"Well, there's Lee and I, Alicia and George and Fred and—"Katie opened the door of the Burrow to see Fred and Vanessa kissing a bit passionately. Angelina froze in her footsteps almost shocked at what she saw. Vanessa opened her eyes, cleared her throat and quickly removed her lips from Fred's as he turned around and smiled at Katie. He snapped his jaw so fast to the same direction again it almost could've fallen off.

"Angie?!" He exclaimed loudly, opening his arms for her.

"Hey Fred" She laughed giving a quick smile to the girl with him. Fred embraced her in a tight hug as Angelina tried to break away, not wanting to make his girlfriend, or whatever she was, upset.

"So I guess I kind of interrupted a couple's retreat weekend didn't I?" Angelina asked nervously.

"What—no! Don't be silly Angie. Our parents are gone for the weekend and they let us stay here and why aren't you in America?" Fred asked. He took a strong look at her, Texas had given her skin a new glow, almost.

"You look great!" Fred smiled.

"Well--I was here for the weekend. I just wanted to get away from America for a little while, it's been a bit stressful." Angelina said with a fake smile. Vanessa feigned sympathy for the girl and put on her best pout to make sure people had still recognized her existance.

"Aw, you poor thing." Vanessa frowned. "Have we met?"

"No, Angelina this is Vanessa. My girlfriend." Fred introduce Vanessa to Angelina as she tried to choke back a laugh. Fred Weasley with a girlfriend? It was just too much. Instead, she had a goofy grin on her face as she looked at Fred for a moment and he laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"It's nothing, I just remember back in the days during Hogwarts this one over here was one of the biggest bachelors of his day. He must've gotten a really good one to tie him down." Angelina joked, trying to lighten the air. Vanessa forced a laugh and simply nodded as the two awkwardly looked at each other for a moment.

"Well…I'm going to go unpack in our room, Fred…" Vanessa said as she quickly kissed Fred goodbye and grabbed her suitcase out of the kitchen.

"Maybe this was a bad idea for me to stay here." Angelina quickly whispered into Katie's ear.

"I'm only standing right here. Of course I can't hear you!" Fred grinned. "Angelina would you relax, you can stay here with all of us!"

"I feel like I'm just going to be a burden here. You and Vanessa, Katie and Lee, George and Alicia…" Angelina trailed off.

"Well fine Angie, I'm not going to force you to stay…but…" Fred fished around in his pocket until he found a tiny onion shaped piece of candy. Angelina eyed him nervously.

"I know how I _can_." Fred grinned.

"You wouldn't" Angelina asked concerned.

In his hand, Fred had one of his best selling Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products. He called it the Cry Baby. One eaten, a temper tantrum would ensue for the customer.

"Oh trust me, I would." Fred grinned back at her. Angelina placed her fingers through her suitcase handle as Fred put the candy closer and closer to his mouth. When Angelina gripped her suitcase and began to pick it up Fred popped the candy into his mouth. He squirmed for a moment as his eyes began to water and tears were streaking down his cheeks.

"Angie please stay!" Fred sobbed as he dropped down on his knees and crawled towards Angelina who was now kneeling on Katie from laughing so hard at him.

"Angie please! If you leave who will scare the gnomes away?!" Fred sobbed again.

"Fred, you haven't changed a bit!" Angelina gasped as she playfully hit him.

Angelina began running around the kitchen as Fred never left her leg and kept begging, sobbing an pleading. After a few minutes, the candy's effect was beginning to wear off as Fred's sobs had turned into intense laughter as Angelina kept dragging him around the room.

"Get off, Fred! Honestly, I feel like we're kids again." Angelina joked.

"Well, maybe this is how I should've asked you to the Yule Ball." Fred retorted back

"_Ahem_."

Fred quickly turned around as Angelina stopped laughing. Vanessa was standing in the hallway looking at them quite puzzled and disgusted.

"Nessa!" Fred exclaimed surprised. "I didn't know you were there…"

However instead of reacting, Vanessa kept her position and stretched a smile on her face. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Angie and I were just playing around…" Fred trailed off. He then looked straight to see he was still clutching Angelina's leg. Angelina shook him off.

"I'm really sorry…if you'd want me to go…" Angelina trailed off.

"No! It's fine! Any friend of Fred's is a friend of mine…I was just hoping I could steal Fred for a moment so he could help me unpack." Vanessa looked at Fred. Fred smiled at her while Vanessa smiled back however her eyes were filled with anger.

"Well of course he's your boyfriend after all!" Angelina nervously laughed. Fred got up as Vanessa held his hand and walked away. Fred turned around and quickly smiled at Katie and Angelina.

Angelina and Katie stood there for a moment, silent.

"Luckily that wasn't awkward." Katie joked; Angelina playfully hit her as the two went outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what was that about in the kitchen Fred?" Vanessa asked as they made their way to the master bedroom.

"I already told you 'Nes. Angelina wanted—"

"So why'd you want her to stay so badly?" Vanessa asked.

"You heard her, she just wanted to get away for a while...She's a huge star over there in America! Angelina probably just wants to spend time with some old friends..." Fred trailed off.

"Well the last thing she needs is an 'old friend' flirting with her…" Vanessa mumbled.

"Vanessa I'm not flirting, this is the way Angie and I always are! There's only one girl here for me…" Fred said, leaning down to kiss Vanessa. She turned her head as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's hope so. Now come on…let's fix up this bedroom for the week." Vanessa said, opening the door.

"Well why don't we go outside? That's where everyone else is and we can do this later tonight." Fred asked, hearing everyone outside laughing and listening to music.

"Why can't we just do it now and get it out of the way? You have like six other days to talk to them, and hang out with them. All I'm asking is for this one thing." Vanessa demanded.

Fred reluctantly sighed as he opened the door and began helping redecorate his parents' room. If his parents had even found out some other girl was putting spells in their room, the thought alone would have Fred banned from the house for a month. But whatever Vanessa wants, Vanessa gets. It would be one interesting week.


End file.
